fallofnationsronfandomcom-20200214-history
Wonders and monuments
The pinnacle of any Nation is the creation of a monument so great, so magnificent and awe-inspiring that it can truly be considered a Wonder of the world. In Rise of Nations, these monuments are no less amazing than their real-life counterparts. As you can see from the bonuses listed below, wonders provide your Nation with a great many bonuses and are well worth the investment. You will also notice that each wonder has an associated point value. This value is used for scoring when attempting to achieve a Wonder victory - in certain games, you will win as long as you or your coallition maintain a wonder point lead over other factions for a certain period of time. There are 16 wonders in Rise of Kings, spanning four eras. Only one of each wonder may be built by all players. In other words, the first player to successfully build the Temple of Tikal will be the only player in the game with that wonder. This limitation when combined with being able to set the number of Wonder points needed for victory makes for some interesting strategy and gameplay. Some of the powers of wonders are so powerful as to rival even the national bonuses of other factions. Notes *As this mod deals pretty much with the early and late classical period, the Pyramids is not available for construction, but can appear nonetheless as a wonder in CtW. The Hanging Gardens are also notably absent. *Of the 16 wonders, you may only build up to ten of them in any given scenario. This is because 8 of them require religious technologies to be unlocked, meaning that you may only build 2 out of the 8 wonders available there. Axial Period The term "axial" was first introduced in the early 20th century by the German theologian Karl Jaspers to describe the sudden shift in the priorities of religions and belief systems that eventually laid down the foundations of many modern religious ideologies. Classical Period Imperial Period By the Imperial Period, the Ancient World is now dominated by the world's first superpowers. In the Mediterranean Basin, there was the Roman Empire, while the far east was dominated by the Han Chinese. In between these two lay another empire: Persia. These empires were capable of projecting their influence far and wide, although it cannot be said that such power benefitted the commonners that were fated to be born under their rule. The Imperial Period saw Rome's greatest influence throughout western civilisation, and is represented under Rise and Fall of Rome with four wonders: the Triumphal Arch, the Baths Complex, the Domus Aurea and the Flavian Amphitheatre. Of these four, only the Flavian Amphitheatre stands today, and is known better by its other name, the Colosseum. Late Period The middle ages were a time of great political and social change. Much of Europe transitioned first to the feudal system, then with the growth of nationalism, monarchies arose in nations such as England, France, and Spain. During the middle ages, such well know events as the Hundred Years' War between France and England, the Crusades, and the War of Roses occurred. It also corresponded to the Muslim rule of India, the formation of the Japanese civilization, the continued ascension of the Chinese empire and the spread of Chinese confucianism and Indian Buddhist philosophy into the rest of East Asia. But also included the rise of the Mongol Empire which created the largest Empire in human history with their astounding conquests of almost all of Asia and into the doorstep of Europe.